


We All Go Up in Flames

by smoothkreminal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothkreminal/pseuds/smoothkreminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're doing so well, Jesse." Hanzo's voice was a quiet rumble in McCree's ear. Lips pressed against his earlobe as a hand drifted up to cup his neck. He knew Hanzo could feel how quick his heart was beating. Hanzo shifted position to kiss him, and the response was hard and sloppy and left his lips wet. He moaned into McCree's mouth. "So well," he repeated breathlessly and kissed him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Go Up in Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Title for this piece is from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZvXs3m2mn3g), which I listened to religiously while I wrote this. 
> 
> My first time writing wax play! I spent about two days researching methods to make sure to get it as accurate as possible. If you find any grammar/spelling mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them. Enjoy. :D

"Jesse, talk to me."

McCree made a noise of acknowledgement. His eyes searched for Hanzo through the blackness of the blindfold tied tight across his eyes. Hanzo was somewhere in the room, possibly within arm's reach if both his flesh and robotic hands hadn't been secured with leather to the head of their shared bed. He focused on the rare tenderness in the archer's voice as he moved around the room.

" _Jesse_." His name again, this time with a little more urgency. 

"I'm fine, darlin'," he answered. McCree took a moment to flex and clench his hands to check his circulation. The leather held up when he gave them a good tug. He even tested the binds at his ankles to make sure his feet wouldn't get tingly halfway through. "I'm fine." He repeated the phrase another time, in part to convince himself. His heart was beating hard in his chest.

Hanzo seemed to accept his answer, even giving him a gentle touch on his arm as he passed. McCree couldn't see anything through the blindfold, but he could hear the quiet clicking of Hanzo's prosthetics against the metal floor. Hanzo set a water-filled bowl down on what McCree assumed was the nightstand just out of his reach. Ice sloshed around inside it.

The mattress dipped down between his legs. He could smell the shampoo in Hanzo's hair when he leaned over him to test the restraints for himself. Both of their hair had been tied back and away from their faces, but a few strands hung loose and tickled McCree's cheeks. McCree laughed.

"You ain't got to worry so much," he said.

Above him, Hanzo snorted. He made sure to test the clasp around McCree's prosthetic arm a second time. Once he was sure that McCree's limbs were safely and comfortably held in place, he pushed himself back onto his knees and settled between McCree's legs.

"You must tell me to stop the moment it becomes overwhelming for you." Hanzo ran his hands over McCree's stomach and chest, touching the oil-slick and newly-shaven skin. He missed the covering of hair that normally there, but unless McCree felt like spending the following morning trying to cut or pull coagulated wax out of it, shaving had become necessary.

Jesse responded with a nod. He wished he could see Hanzo, either through the blindfold or without it. He wanted to know what was going on, where exactly Hanzo would be pouring the wax. Hanzo had stubbornly insisted on covering his eyes for their first time. _It's a matter of safety_ , he had said when Jesse protested, _you wouldn't want to injure your eyes your first time._

"First time," insinuating that there could be other times if McCree wished. He couldn't exactly argue with that.

McCree squirmed in his restraints. "I'm ready to go when you are, darlin'."

There was a moment of silence between them, and McCree heard a click. He recognized the flick of his lighter. Hanzo had asked for it before McCree stripped and laid out on the bed to be tied down. There was another snap of the lid being slipped shut. 

McCree took a deep breath, smelling nothing. "What? Nothing sweet-smellin' to set the mood?" he teased. He could hear a quiet laugh from Hanzo in response. "At least tell me it's a nice color. Wanna look pretty as a painting when you're done."

"No, it's white. Safer than dyed candles when you're inexperienced." Hanzo's hand was warm when he touched McCree's hip.

"Does that mean we can try red next time?" McCree asked hopefully.

Hanzo hummed and then set the candle to the side. McCree sucked in a breath when he leaned over and felt Hanzo's lips brush his, just the lightest of touches. He arched against his restraints to lean into his mouth. Hanzo kissed him slow and deep, cupping his cheek with one hand. His lips were soft and his tongue warm against McCree's, and damn, if he didn't wish his arms weren't bound. He wanted— _needed_ — to have his arms around Hanzo, to have his fingers carding through his thick, ink-black locks.

McCree couldn't even hold back a gasp when Hanzo pulled away to kiss down his chin and to his neck. He sucked at the skin, then moved down his chest and paused to roll a hardening nipple between his fingers. McCree arched as Hanzo took the other between his lips. He could feel more than hear the laugh that followed his own choked moan as the wet and slow kisses moved lower. His breath hitched when he felt Hanzo's breath ghost across the junction of his hip.

"Shit, Hanzo," McCree gasped. "Thought we had other plans for the evening."

"Patience." Hanzo's fingers encircled his shaft, sliding up and twisting around the head. McCree's hips rocked and jutted up into Hanzo's hand. He kept his touch light. "The candle needs time to melt."

McCree's words crumbled into a quiet whine when Hanzo's hand stopped working him, and his fingers were replaced with a slick, hot mouth. Hanzo sucked around the head and hollowed his cheeks. He set his hands at each side of McCree's hips to prevent being choked as he swallowed more of McCree's cock. The taste of pre-cum touched his tongue, and McCree all but melted as Hanzo moaned around him. 

Hanzo spent a few minutes sucking and stroking him to hardness. McCree felt as though his nerves were on fire, feet curling into the sheets beneath him. He was trying so hard to reach his release, Hanzo's name spilling from his lips. Hanzo pulled off him with an obscene sound and chuckled when McCree whined at the loss of his mouth. "Patience, Jesse," he repeated.

The scent of a blown-out candle filled their space moments after. His heartbeat jumpstarted with anticipation. Hanzo held the small jar just above his own arm and let the wax dribble onto his skin. It was hot, hotter than he would normally introduce to his partners, and his own arousal throbbed at the sweet, burning heat. The skin beneath it was searing red, and Hanzo had to contain his own pleased groan.

"Are you ready?" he asked. 

McCree nodded. He wasn't sure his voice could hold out if he tried using it.

Hanzo could easily see how nervous McCree was. He let his thumb rub across McCree's skin in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. He was thankful for the immense trust he was being shown. 

He started slow. He held the glass jar high above McCree's skin and turned it over to spill the wax in a small stream onto his stomach. McCree gasped and threw his head back against the pillows as his skin lit up with heat. He groaned, hands balling into fists in their restraints. A small stream of wax ran down his side just beneath his chest. He let out a heavy breath and moaned again. 

"Fuck!" Hanzo hesitated mid-stream of a second pouring, and McCree shuddered when it hit.

"Are you all right?" Hanzo's voice was laced with concern. McCree laughed. "Jesse, did I"—

"I'm more than all right, doll," he said. He swallowed and took a deep breath. The wax had already begun to cool and dry. "Please, keep going."

Hanzo let out a relieved sigh at his request. McCree was better prepared for the next stream of wax, bracing himself now that he knew what to expect. Instead, he heard the click of the lighter again and the candle placed off to the side. Hanzo's hands were on him again, rubbing up and down his chest and stomach. They were rough with calluses, but his touch was gentle and comforting. He let his fingers dip into one of the small pools of wax. 

"You're doing so well, Jesse." Hanzo's voice was a quiet rumble in McCree's ear. Lips pressed against his earlobe as a hand drifted up to cup his neck. He knew Hanzo could feel how quick his heart was beating. Hanzo shifted position to kiss him, and the response was hard and sloppy and left his lips wet. He moaned into McCree's mouth. "So well," he repeated breathlessly and kissed him again.

McCree whined and tried to rut against Hanzo's thigh for some kind of friction. His cock was dark red and throbbing. When Hanzo teased him with gentle knuckles along his shaft, he let out a weak moan.

Hanzo reached for the candle and blew out the flame. He let the smoke from the wick drift away before touching his fingertips into the pool of wax.

McCree went tense when he placed his hands at his thighs. His touch purposely skirted around McCree's cock. McCree's chest heaved with a gasp. The wax drizzled over his thigh and down between his legs. He moaned and tried rutting his hips again. He need _something_ , some kind of release, because he was so hard he was aching, and the wax was so hot and sweet against his skin.

Above him, Hanzo was murmuring. He couldn't hear eaxctly what was being said over his own pleas for Hanzo to touch him and give him some kind of relief. Hanzo used a hand to hold his hips still and pinned him to the bed. He waited for McCree's wiggling to cease before pouring more wax onto him. He stopped just above McCree's knee. A small trail of wax slid down towards his cock, and Hanzo wiped it away with his finger.

"A few more moments," he promised, and Hanzo's hands on his skin were just about the only thing grounding McCree. His touch was so soothing. "Will you be able to handle more?"

"Y-Yeah." McCree wished that his voice wasn't so weak. He felt entirely swept away by Hanzo's voice and the burning wax poured onto him. He swallowed, mouth suddenly dry, and nodded. "Yeah, fuck, yeah."

Hanzo pressed himself down onto McCree's hips to hold him steady as another stream of wax splashed across clean thigh. His legs went taut as the wax spilled across his thigh and down the outer side. He choked on a moan as Hanzo drifted a finger through the puddle and caressed the trail of sensitive skin. The muscles of his legs twitched.

McCree heard the sound of glass being set down, assuming that it was the candle, and Hanzo shifted between his legs. He moved closer until McCree's ass was pressed into his hips. Lips were pressed to his in a hurried kiss, then moved to his jaw. Fingers ran through his sweaty hair as Hanzo peppered kisses along his throat and shoulder. 

When Hanzo returned to his mouth, McCree sighed into him. He struggled against the restraints with the resurging urge to have his hands on Hanzo. He could vaguely hear comforting words being whispered against his lips, and Hanzo's touch steadily moved lower down McCree's body.

His heart was beating fast beneath Hanzo's hand. Hanzo's tongue slipped easily between McCree's lips, and McCree damn near melted into the mattress. His hips jutted off the bed when Hanzo suddenly took him in hand. Warm fingers wrapped around his cock and squeezed with just enough pressure to send a spike of pleasure through his nerves. McCree's mouth fell open in a loud cry when Hanzo drifted his thumb across the slit at his head.

Hanzo's hand moved agonizingly slow. McCree sobbed and begged for something more. He rutted his hips into Hanzo's fingers but his restraints didn't allow him a steady rhythm. Hanzo kissed him until he was a mewling mess. His hand moved faster, a tighter grip to give him that friction he'd been seeking, and he murmured sweet, encouraging words in between kisses.

The tension between his hips built and built until he couldn't take it, and it burst. Streaks of cum painted his stomach and dribbled over Hanzo's fingers as he moaned. Hanzo worked him through it, hand moving steadily slower and letting McCree thrust into his grip as he wanted. When McCree's moans turned into sobs from overstimulation, Hanzo removed his hand. His other stroked at McCree's sides.

Hanzo's words took him a few moments to process. He talked to McCree while removing his blindfold and continued doing so as he freed each of McCree's hands. Hanzo rubbed circles into McCree's wrists, reddened by the leather.

McCree waited for his eyes to adjust after getting his sight back before locking eyes with Hanzo. He blinked a few times to push away the stinging in his eyes. When he could finally look at Hanzo, a smile greeted him.

"You were so good, Jesse," he said. His voice was soft. A warm hand placed itself over his cheek, and McCree closed his eyes and melted into it. He pressed a kiss to the palm.

The hand was soon off his cheek. Hanzo moved down towards the foot of the foot of the bed to undo the clasps at his ankles. McCree couldn't find the strength to move, still coming down from his orgasm. He let his eyes slip shut when Hanzo's hands rubbed at his chest. He slipped a fingernail underneath a patch of hardened wax and carefully peeled it off. McCree hissed as he removed each bit of wax from his chest, stomach, and legs. The larger puddles of wax left splotches of hot, red skin. 

Once he was finished removing each piece, Hanzo reached over the bed again. McCree didn't open his eyes to see what had been grabbed until he felt drops of freezing water. He hissed when he spotted the dripping rag in Hanzo's hand and recoiled from the water.

"That's really cold, babe."

"There was ice in the bowl," Hanzo said matter-of-factly. He dipped the rag into the bowl again, this time just using the bunched-up tip, and laid it across McCree's skin. It was still sensitive from the recent burns. McCree was shivering by the time he was done patting at his chest and stomach and moved to his legs. Hanzo made sure to take care of his spend as well before setting the bowl aside with the rag floating inside it.

McCree reached for him. His fingers laced with Hanzo's, who kissed the back of his hand, and McCree nearly sobbed. He pulled Hanzo down to him with a hand at his arm. They kissed slowly and lazily, nothing but quiet sighs between them. If his grip on Hanzo was tighter than usual, it wasn't brought up.

"I have a bath drawn up," Hanzo whispered between kisses. McCree ignored him and pulled him down towards the mattress. "Jesse, you really should get in the bath."

"In a minute, darlin'," McCree said. He paused, now feeling Hanzo's own arousal once they were pressed up against each other. "Wait, did you not"—

"It doesn't matter." Hanzo kissed his forehead, his nose, the corner of his mouth. "Tonight wasn't about my pleasure."

"Hanzo, I can't just leave you hangin'."

"You can leave me as I am," Hanzo said. The tone of his voice suggested that he wouldn't be swayed. "I asked for your trust, and you were more than willing to give it. You're obligated to do nothing for me." A pause. "Although, if you're feeling so indebted, you _could_ get in the bath for me."

McCree let his forehead rest against Hanzo's, tightening his hold until the archer was pulled against his chest. McCree could ground himself in the feeling of Hanzo's back rising and falling with his breath. "Later, Hanzo. I just"— McCree took a deep breath. "—I just need you for a moment."


End file.
